


Be Safe

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [4]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 10:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 9





	Be Safe

Your daughter, Hope, was just three months old as Valentine’s Day approached. Thor had gone back to Asgard on the first, hoping to be home well before the actual day. You’d told him that you got Hope the cutest first Valentine’s Day dress, and he couldn’t wait to see it. He had bought your gift already, and refused to even hint as to what it was. 

You made your way to the kitchen one morning, Hope wide awake in your arms, to see Thor already home. It was February 10th, and it had been the longest he had been away from you since you found out you were pregnant. “My loves!” He beamed, getting up and making his way to you. His large hands took Hope as he kissed you softly. “Mother and Father sent gifts, as well.” 

Smiling up at him, you chuckled. “You’re the best gift.” You flirted. “I’m glad you’re home.” You loved watching him with Hope. “Did you eat yet?” You asked, having no idea how long he had been home. 

Thor shook his head as he looked down as his daughter. “Not yet.” He tickled her gently. “I arrived perhaps twenty minutes ago.” He explained. 

“Then I’ll make us breakfast.” You told him. “Go cuddle our girl.” You smiled as he lit up at that. “Anyone else want food?” You asked, finally looking around your boyfriend to the rest of your family. 

Tony shook his head. “Meetings.” He made a face. “So boring.” He sighed, getting up with his mug of coffee. 

“I already ate, but thanks.” Nat gave you a smile before going to stand near Thor to fuss over Hope. If Hope was in the room with Nat, Nat was either trying to hold her, or playing with her tiny toes. You thought it was adorable. “I was hoping for a girl’s day soon, though?” She looked over at you. “Me, you, Wanda, and Pepper?”

You smiled as you decided what to make. “I’d like that.” You agreed. “Maybe after Valentine’s Day?” You suggested. 

Nat nodded. “Works for me.” 

* * *

Lying in bed that night, you rested your head on his chest. “I’m so happy you’re home.” You smiled. “I feel complete.” You chuckled. 

“You are not simply saying that because of our recent activities?” He smirked, kissing the top of your head as his fingers trailed up and down your bare spin. 

“That may have helped a bit.” You flirted. “Something I’ll never get tired of.” You yawned. “But right now, I am worn out.” 

Thor chuckled lightly. “Sleep well, little one.” He said softly. 

* * *

“Go meet the others for breakfast. I want her outfit to be a surprise!” You giggled, Valentine’s Day morning. 

Thor shook his head. “I’d prefer to wait here, and give you my gift.” He smiled. “I promise not to peek at Hope’s outfit.” He assured you. “I shall even cover my eyes if you wish.” He made a show of doing just that, making you laugh. “A beautiful sound, I’ll admit.” 

“Fine!” You caved. “No peeking.” Although, from where he was, there was no way for him to actually see what you were dressing her in. “We’ll be out soon.” You promised just as you heard Hope fussing. “Perhaps I’ll feed her first.” You told him. 

He lowered his hands and watched you go lift your daughter from her crib happily. This was more than he ever hoped for. His eyes never left you as you fed her, humming to her. “I could not have wished for a better mother for Hope.” He told you, making you look over. “Because one does not exist.” You blushed, your eyes going back to your little girl. 

Once she was done eating, you burped her, you changed her diaper and moved quickly to dress her. “You are so cute!” You said happily, slipping her tiny socks on. “So pretty.” You beamed, lifting her. “Let’s go show Daddy your little dress.” Kissing her cheek, you made your way to Thor. 

  
Thor stood, eager to see what you’d dressed her in. When you handed her to him, he beamed proudly. She was in a little pink dress with hearts. On it said ‘daddy’s Valentine’. Her socks were white with pink socks to match. He kissed her forehead. “I am glad I was home for this day.” He looked towards you. “May I give you my gift now?” He asked, hopeful. 

“Of course.” You nodded, wondering what he had gotten you. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small box and handed it to you. “I hope you like it.” 

Taking it, you slowly opened it. Inside was a ring, the heard gem was Hope’s birth stone. “Oh, Thor, it’s beautiful!” You took it out and slipped it on your right middle finger. “So thoughtful!” You came over to kiss his cheek. “Mine is so small compared to this!” 

He chuckled. “You birthed our daughter, that is mighty!” He assured you. 

You moved to your nightstand and took out his gift. Walking back over, you handed it to him. It was a dagger, with an engraving- ‘be safe’. “Is it okay?” You bit your lip. 

“Perfect.” He looked it over.


End file.
